Amor Olvidado
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Albertfic Alterno, un minific esperando que no se olvide el amor, llega este fic para ganarse a un par de viejos, a un par de niños que lo espera y a una mujer que teme que su amor se haya perdido, esperando les agrade...
1. Chapter 1

_**FIC**_

 _ **Amor Olvidado**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Fic Alterno con los personajes de Candy**_

\- Mami ¿A qué horas llega Papi?

\- Llegará por la noche, mi amor, tal vez ya estés dormido, lo verás en la mañana.

\- Dile que vaya a contarme un cuento.

\- Te lo contaré yo, Anthony, vamos. Candy miraba el reloj ya debía haber legado hacía media hora, pero tal vez el mal clima, mejor sería no preocupares, Albert manejaba muy bien, era muy responsable, debía estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

\- Señora, le llaman del aeropuerto, en el hangar privado están esperando al señor.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Las cosas no se veían bien, Albert no había trasbordado investigando aun a qué hora había salido de Australia, resultaba que ni se había presentado en el hangar donde tenía el jet en espera, algo estaba pasando, no querían preocuparse, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, el hotel había sido liquidado por la mañana, el negocio fue todo un éxito, le había llamado para confirmarle a George que los documentos ya estaban en el portafolio y que los había enviado por valija para las firmas.

Candy deseaba volar, pero con el embarazo no podía salir del país, Tony estaba muy pequeño y no se quedaba con nadie, ella lo cuidaba personalmente, era una madre devota y esperaba a su marido en casa. Ahora George le pedía calma y esa había salido volando cuando el mayordomo le dio la llamada. Tony estaba necio, ya tenía tres años y esperaban un hermanito o hermanita, no deseaban enterarse del sexo del nuevo miembro de la familia. Con siete meses de embarazo, los aviones no permiten los vuelos, pero en el caso del jet privado, los pilotos no podían permitirse perder a la única heredera, si es que algo malo le pasaba al Sr. William Albert Andrew.

Lejos de ahí aun en Australia, en un rancho olvidado por las personas, un auto había explotado en el voladero de una caída monumental, el dueño de la única casa, se había dado a la tarea de ir a revisar que había pasado, le llamaba a su perro viejo y con la misma lentitud que él, ambos subían a la camioneta para ver de que era el humo que salía por la montaña. La carretera estaba a muchos kilómetros de ahí, al parecer quien manejaba había equivocado su ruta y tomaba a la derecha en vez de la carretera al aeropuerto, ir viendo los teléfonos celulares no era una buena costumbre, los negocios importantes no esperaban.

El viejo Walter llegaba a la orilla y le gritaba a su perro,

\- Quédate aquí, esto huele mal, chaco.

El hombre mayor tomaba su sombrero para que no se le volara y se asomaba a ver a un autop de esos de lujo, caído en el barranco, con el rostro arrugado movía la cabeza negando de un lado a otro y le comentaba a su perro,

\- Aquí ni un milagro salva nada, estamos en el fin del mundo, Chaco, este auto ya le dijo adiós.

\- ¿Adiós?

El viejo abrió sus ojos asustado, el perro le había respondido, giraba buscando y vio a un hombre herido, quien se sobaba la cabeza, estaba sangrando y las ropas rasgadas no había nada que decir, para el viejo Walter, era un milagro, estaba en la orilla del barranco más hondo de todos los alrededores y ese hombre debía haber saltado del auto en el último minuto.

\- ¡Santo Dios! Hombre que me has dado un susto de muerte, ya pensaba que este perro me había respondido, anda subamos a la camioneta, antes que te desangres, mira esa herida en la cabeza y esa otra en el costado, además estamos muy lejos de la ciudad, así que deja ponerte algo para que detenga la hemorragia.

Albert se dejaba atender observaba todo y cerraba los ojos, ya nada podía decir, se había desvanecido. El viejo Walter manejaba como podía, al llegar la bruja de su vecina que vivía a unos terrenos de ahí estaba enojada esperándolo.

\- ¡Maldita bestia!¡ hasta que vienes!, mira tú becerro ese loco, me ha tumbado la cerca.

\- ¡Bruja del demonio! Ven a ayudar, se me está muriendo el muchacho.

La mujer que había odiado siempre a su vecino al ver al hombre sangrando, cambiaba de actitud y se iba para poner un hombro y meterlo a la casa de su mayor enemigo en el mundo, el viejo Walter.

\- Walter, en mi jeep traigo un botiquín, corre que este ya no la va a librar esta noche.

\- Que tu boca se haga chicharrón, yo no voy a cargar con el muerto solo, diré que los trajimos los dos.

Asustada, buscaba agua en la casa de Walter, la misma que había conocido cuando joven, había atrevido a entrar después de tantos años que se juro no volver a pisar esa propiedad. Recostaron en un viejo sillón al joven y apenas pudieron le curaban con la experiencia que ambos tenían.

Esa pareja de vecinos ya tenían casi cincuenta años de no hablarse, con el herido ahí, todo se había olvidado, era como si los dos fueran los responsables de él joven. Ella no se movía de la casa, se quedaba cuidando la frente y cambiándole las vendas, el había cocido la herida como si fuera uno de sus animales, pero con ella ahí, lo había hecho tan perfecto, como un cirujano, no deseaba que le gritara que mal había atendido al hombre, así que los dos se turnaban sin preocuparse en llamarse uno al otro, el la cubría en el sillón y ahora Albert se quedaba en una habitación en la cama.

\- Ya hice café, Molly. También hay pan recién horneado.

\- Gracias Walter ¿Cómo sigue el chico?

\- Mejo, ya paso la fiebre, anda ven, dejémoslo un rato, ahorita nos turnamos de nuevo.

\- Hay que avisar al sheriff

\- Mejor esperamos, con la humareda no tardaran en venir.

\- Si, es mejor, no quiero que digan que mis vacas se le atravesaron o que el becerro tuyo ese le hizo girar a su auto.

\- Pero si eso fue muy lejos, mujer, como van a pensar que fueron nuestras vacas.

\- ¡Tengo miedo! Ese sheriff loco, siempre esta culpándome de todo y tu le sigues la corriente.

\- ¡Como crees! Anda ven, yo no solté al becerro, se ha de haber salido y en todo caso, fue a tu terreno, no a matar a este cristiano.

En Chicago, Candy recibía noticias muy desalentadoras, el auto había salido del hotel, el iba manejando y ya se dirigía al hangar, pero nunca llegó, las autoridades estaban buscándolo y en cuanto tuvieran noticias de él se las harían saber.

\- George, debes ir a buscarlo, yo no puedo moverme así.

\- Tranquila Candy, el debe estar bien, solo esperemos no puedo irme en estos momentos, firmo varios convenios importantes, tengo la agenda llena, pero en cuanto libere eso, iré por él, lo traeré a como dé lugar.

\- Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que algo malo le haya pasado, el ya me hubiera llamado, sabe que estamos con el embarazo y….

\- Tranquila Candy, lo conoces muy bien, debió haber tenido un incidente menor, nada de que preocuparse.

\- Eso espero.

En Australia,

El viejo Walter, traía la despensa y buscaba saber algo de quien había sabido de la humareda o de si el sheriff estaba buscando información, como si no hubiera pasado nada, nadie comentaba sobre el caso. Se acercó al Sheriff y este estaba sentado con el sombrero en la cara y medio dormido, así ni como hablar con él, se retiraba y se subía a la camioneta donde el chaco ya lo esperaba.

\- Molly, ya llegue, mujer. ¿Cómo sigue el chico?

\- Dormido, respira bien, pero no hay señales de que desee despertar.

\- Déjalo recuperarse, no seas tan desesperada, lo mejor es que no perdió sangre, anda hay que hacer un buen caldo de gallina para alivianárlo, se la metemos y veras como despierta.

\- ¿Viste al sheriff?

\- sí, todo sin novedad, nadie comenta nada del chico, como si no hubiera pasado, todo bien tranquilo.

\- Mira Walter, cuando despierte, salimos y lo llevamos cerca del hospital de la ciudad, lo dejamos en una banca y listo. El viejo Walter la vio, estaba preocupada por si los culpaban, pero ella estaba en su casa, como jamás la había visto, se baño y cambio ahí, se sentía muy bien tener a la Molly ahí, si se deshacía del chico, ella se iría, lo mejor era hacerla sentir en casa y que continuara ahí por más tiempo, así ambos serian cómplices y estarían en paz.

\- Tendrías la sangre tan fría para dejarlo abandonado, si es como un hijo pa´ mi, y mira que nunca he tenido uno.

\- Pero no fue porque no quisieras, si bien que andabas con la Martha y con la Cristina, de caliente no te falto nunca nada.

\- ¿Quién dijo eso? La Martha andaba con el Peter y la Cristina se casó con el vaquero aquel con el que te acostaste después de la borrachera aquella que contaban

\- ¿Tas loco Walter? Yo no me acosté con nadie.

\- Pos yo menos.

De pronto la conversación se vio interrumpida…

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Ándale Molly, el muchacho ya despertó, ve haciendo el caldo de gallina. - A ver mijo, no se levante, la Molly le va a hacer un caldito, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- No recuerdo nada…

\- Que bueno mijo, el susto que te diera si te cuento como te encontré… casi a un paso del voladero, muchacho. Tu auto se fue a pique, explotó el muy mugroso ese, si no ha sido por eso, yo no me doy cuenta que estabas ahí.

\- ¿Usted es mi padre?

\- Ganas tienes, mijo. Yo no tengo hijos, la Molly tampoco, pero vamos a ver si cuando se te baje el chichón ese, recuerdas algo, ahorita quédate quieto mira que traías rajado el costado, yo te cocí, así que no puedes levantarte, debes estar unos… meses, si meses con nosotros.

Walter, sonreía si por él fuera serían años, la Molly no se había acostado con aquel vaquero que se quedo con la Cristina.

Continuará

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, continuamos con el reto de subir fics, deseando que todas convenzan a Tuty de que me deje continuar todas las historias, le agradezco mucho a Rocío por la idea que me dio para hacer este fic, al contarme como deseaba ella una historia y que pudiera inspirarme a escribir esta historia, sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo y menos cuando lo hago tan de prisa, pero me encanta saber lo que sucede dentro de la historia y creanem me da mucha ansiedad por continuar cada uno de todos los que faltan, esperemos hacerlo lo antes posible,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FIC**_

 _ **Amor Olvidado**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Fic Alterno con los personajes de Candy**_

\- ¿Se despertó, Walter?

\- Un poco, luego, luego, me dijo Papá

\- ¿Papá?

\- Tú crees, está mal el pobre chamaco, hombre, démosle de tu caldo, ya verás como eso lo resucita. La Molly de inmediato, lo acomodaba en su regazo, a lo que el Walter la observaba, pensando, que no se había acostado con el vaquero ese y el que la había tratado tan mal por aquel baboso, si estaba re feo, Molly tenía malos ratos, pero no malos gustos, si bien que se conservaba solita, ya habían perdido a todos los de la familia, y la fueron dejando sola, el ya solitario estaba, y andar perdiendo el tiempo, teniéndola tan cerca, la hubiera traído a su casa y hasta se hubiera quedado todo lo que quisiera. Pero que faltaba, si ya estaba ahí, el chamaco le había dado la solución.

En Chicago, Candy no dejaba de orar, le rogaba a Dios que trajera a su Albert, sano y salvo, que nada malo le pasara. Anthony despertaba y buscaba a su padre, a lo que se había ido a atrapar un canguro de Australia y no lo había alcanzado así que si no lo atrapaba, que le iba a traer a Tony.

\- ¿Mi papá traerá un canguro?

\- Si, Tony, tenemos que buscar cómo vamos a tener un canguro en la casa. Dile a John que venga para que le haga un corral, tú me vas diciendo si queda listo el corral, esperaré a que tu Papi llame para que traiga el canguro.

\- Si mami.

Candy había preparado al personal para entretener al niño, hasta saber lo que le había pasado a su esposo, la angustia le hacía estar incomoda y bajaba sus alimentos, por más que deseaba comer bien, el solo pensar en la espera de Albert, le quitaba el apetito, asegurando de tomar las vitaminas para terminar su embarazo en buen estado.

En Australia, Molly ya tenía cambiada las sabanas, había mandado al Walter a traer cosas de su casa, y ese ni tardo ni perezoso, de inmediato traía hasta el colguije de la puerta de ella, así que no extrañara nada, la Molly debía quedarse a cuidar del muchacho hasta que se recuperará, porque muerto, no lo iban a entregar.

Las tardes pasaban, las fiebres los unían y no la de ellos a su edad, sino las del rubio que ya tenía barba y que por fin había pasado de una fiebre larga a una más llevadera, los días eran para ambos viejos, una charla entre ellos, mismo que Albert escuchaba y observaba como esa pareja estaba cuidándolo, pero no lo nombraban, solo le decían el chamaco, al perro lo nombraban chaco, la señora era Molly y el hombre Walter.

\- Molly, ¿Me da agua por favor?

\- Si mijo, aquí esta, te puse una jarrita para que pidieras y tomaras.

\- Gracias.

\- Ya llevas cinco días ahí en la cama, mijo, quieres caminar un poco, eso de que te carguemos y te cambiemos las cobijas no es suficiente, mira yo sirvo de bastón, y tu caminas.

\- Mejor dígale a Walter, el me ayudará a caminar, usted debe dormir.

\- Mijo, dormí aquí, en ese sillón, para cuidarte.

\- Se ve cansada, Molly, usted ha sido muy buena conmigo, pero… no han mencionado mi nombre.

\- Esperábamos que lo dijeras mijo, pero ya esta morado el chichón ese y nomás que te pongas mejorcito, te llevamos con el doctor.

\- Bien.

En ese momento entraba Walter, con una sonrisa efusiva y sus ojos grises, le miraba satisfecho comentando,

\- Mijo quiere que lo ponga a caminar, ves Molly, mijo me quiere a mí, ándale, vete a dormir a la otra cama, yo lo cuido y camino con él, tu descansa todo lo que quieras, estas en casa ya te dije, aquí te quedas.

\- Si, Walter, pero cuídalo mucho, no lo canses, ya deje comida lista, nomás de servir.

\- Cuando te levantes, tu ropa esta en los cajones para si deseas bañarte.

\- Iba a ir…

\- No es necesario, ahí en tu habitación esta tu gata, ya le di agua y comida.

\- ¿Y el chaco no la atacó?

\- No, fíjate que ni la ha visto, ella no sale de la camita que le puse.

\- Ah bueno. Deja veo.

Walter la vio salir y Albert lo observaba, luego este giro y le guiñaba un ojo diciéndole,

\- Mijo, este arroz ya se coció, usted nomás déjese querer, que la Molly ya lo acepto, ahora falta que me acepte a mí.

\- ¿Molly, hizo arroz?

El viejo sonrió de nuevo efusivamente, y ayudando al chamaco le contestaba muy contento,

\- Mijo, hizo de todo, esta re feliz desde que llegaste, ya casi la mudo completa pa´ca, usted dígale que no se vaya y que se quede con nosotros, luego lo llevo al doctor a mijo.

\- Bien.

En Chicago, Candy despedía a George, por fin iría con un grupo de investigadores para saber sobre Albert, el auto de renta no fue devuelto, se pensaba que podía haberse perdido por distracción. Ya estaban con las investigaciones avanzadas y no se sabía nada del auto, podía haberse perdido en el área de pantanos, o de plano irse a las llanuras, el caso es que Anthony seguía haciendo un corralito para su nuevo canguro, Candy continuaba comiendo mal, muy angustiada sin perder la esperanza y George necesitaba ahora de las firmas de William si quería continuar en el avanzado negocios de la familia.

\- Nos e preocupe, Señora. No volveré sin él.

\- Lo sé George, sé que lo traerás, llámame de cualquier cosa que sepas, lo que sea, necesito saber si es necesario que vaya para allá.

Candy veía partir el jet, orando con toda su fe, acompañada de varios sirvientes, se subía de nuevo al auto, en espera de noticias de su amado. La Tía de Albert, y la familia ya venían en camino, al saber que se encontraba desaparecido su sobrino querido.

En Australia, el chaco ya aceptaba a la gata, al chamaco, a la Molly y hasta la vaca lechera que habían traído para que no les faltara leche fresca.

\- Ve por ella, Chaco.

El perro le traía el intento de pelota que había fabricado con trozos de tela y cuerda. De pronto se mareaba y escuchaba a un niño gritarle " Papá" Albert se levantaba asustado y Walter que estaba en la mecedora viendo que el chaco ya le había dado la pelota y no la tomaba, como se levanto y ya mero daba al suelo, corría gritando,

\- Molly, mi muchacho, Molly, ayúdame.

\- ¿Qué tiene, mijo?

\- Apenas y lo agarré ya iba pal´ suelo, mujer

\- Tráelo, debe tener hambre, ya tenemos que ver si lo llevamos al doctor, o le traemos al doctor, anda en mi cofre hay dinero, dime cuanto hace falta pa´ curar a mijo.

\- Oye Molly, yo tengo pa´ pagar al doctor, si el muchacho solo está tratando de acordarse de cómo se llama, para no asustar a los del hospital, por eso nos estamos esperando, mujer.

\- Es que mira, se encuentra muy pálido, Walter.

\- Que querías, si hizo mucha fuerza pa´ aventarle la pelota al chaco, anda, vamos a acostarlo y luego vemos si ya se acuerda de su nombre pa´ llevarlo al doctor o mañana voy y traigo a uno.

En la recostada del chamaco, el dijo delirante

\- ¡Anthony!

\- ¡Oíste! Se llama Anthony, hasta tiene bonito nombre, nunca se me había ocurrido un nombre así de bonito, si fuera mijo, yo le hubiera puesto así. Declaraba la Molly al Walter quien al terminar de ponerle la cobija este la abrazaba y le decía,

\- Pues míralo, Molly, ahí ´ta nuestro hijo, que te apuras, ya tenemos uno. Ni modo que nuestra edad te traiga un chiquillo, si así fuera uno nuestro, igualito a este y le llamaríamos Anthony, como te gustó a ti.

\- ¿De verdad, Walter?

\- Si, mi Molly. Deja que se cure nuestro muchacho para verlo partir, así todos los viejos ven partir a sus hijos.

\- Si, Walter, la hija de Rosa, se fue de aquí hace mucho, dicen cosas feas de la muchacha, pero la Rosa es muy feliz, ya tiene seis nietos.

\- ¡Seis!

\- Si, Walter, seis surtido de chamacos.

\- Ah pues hay que decirle al Anthony que queremos nietos, que luego nos diga cuantos tiene y tu vas y le cuentas a la Rosa, los nietos que nos diga el muchacho. La Molly sonreía y abrazaba al Walter, ya tenían un muchacho y estaba más guapo que la hija de la rosa y de los muchachos de los otros del pueblo, así que si el chamaco tenía hijos, ellos tendrían nietos, aunque estuvieran en otro lugar.

Continuará

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, continuamos subiendo fics, gracias a Rocío por la idea que me dio para hacer este fic,**_

 _ **al contarme como deseaba ella una historia y que pudiera inspirarme a escribir esta,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**MINI FIC**_

 _ **Amor Olvidado**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Fic Alterno con los personajes de Candy**_

En América Candy tenía los dolores y nacía otro varoncito, Anthony se ponía muy celoso y lloraba más, pero la Tía de Albert la ayudaba, al pequeño le puso de inmediato Albert desde que lo vio nacer, ya por fin tenía un hijo más, ahora con ellos, viajaría a Australia, George no había regresado y no encontraban nada.

En Australia, llevaban a su chamaco al doctor, este abrazaba al Walter como si fuera su padre y besaba las manos de Molly como si fuera su madre, el doctor, le pasaba a estudios y lo identificaban llamando a la familia en Norte América

\- Hija, te llaman de Australia, informaba Elroy a Candy, quien le daba a su bebe para tomar la llamada,

\- Señora, su esposo esta con una pareja de ancianos, no quiere separarse y, tuvo un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

\- Pásemelo por favor. Albert tomaba el teléfono y Candy esperaba a escuchar su voz.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Albert! ¡Mi amor, soy Candy! nuestro hijo Anthony y nuestro bebe Albert, ya nació y nos iremos por ti. Saldremos hoy mismo, George ya esta allá lo mandaré a donde estas.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Mi amor, el doctor me llamo, te hemos estado buscando.

\- Si, estoy mal, el auto, cayó a un voladero, no recuerdo nada.

\- No firmes ningún documento, iré por ti, quédate con los señores, George no te ha encontrado, pásame con el doctor.

Después de hablar le imploró que no informara a nadie más de su presencia, que ella iba en camino y que iría por él, pedía el lugar exacto para verlo y que pagaría sus consultas si lo atendía en el lugar donde estaba viviendo.

El doctor salía y les pedía a Molly y Walter que pasaran, luego hablaba con ellos de que el hombre se llamaba Albert, que su esposa y sus hijos irían por él, que no lo sacaran de su vista y que el cómo medico iría a verlo cada tres días.

El doctor comentaba que sospechaban de que el automóvil había sido saboteado y que las personas que lo habían hecho podían intentar matar a Albert, a lo que el escuchaba y Molly lo abrazaba llorando, acariciando su cabeza y temblando de miedo.

Pasaba un día y George aparecía en el hospital preguntando por William, a lo que el médico decía que el señor William regresaría a buscarlo en dos semanas, hasta que se sintiera mejor. George no comprendía nada, pero los hombres que estaban rodeándolo y ayudándolo informaban de todo a las autoridades y lo buscaban sin la orden de él, ahí sospechaba lo mismo que el doctor, ambos desconfiados no contaban nada.

\- Ves Molly, el chamaco esta mejor aquí, con nosotros, pero temo que sigan al doctor ese, - Mijo si ves que viene alguien te vas con el Chaco y te caminas lejos, nosotros veremos si viene tu mujer y tus hijos. Molly lo abrazaba y le decía

\- Si mijo, usted cuenta con nosotros, no sé quien me lo quiera quitar, pero su mujer nos va a traer a mis nietos, ¿Verdad?

El asentí sonriendo y continuaba varios días más viendo, como ese par de ancianos estaban en el olvido, solos y deseaban cuidarlo y ahora con la preocupación, preparaban la casa de Molly para que él se escondiera si veía algo malo.

Los días pasaban y Candy por fin viajaba a Australia, iba acompañada de la Tía de su esposo y sus dos hijos, al igual rodeada de guardias. George los recibía y se comentaban sus sospechas, pero Candy no decía ni escribía los datos de donde se encontraba, desconfiando de todo a su alrededor. George asustado por sentirse que no confiaban en el, se quedaba separado, pero Candy lo tomaba en cuenta y se subían al automóvil, pidiendo que los llevaran a donde habían encontrado el automóvil en el voladero.

Albert montaba un caballo, seguido con Chaco, veían un canguro herido, este lo subía a su regazo al estar pequeño y le vendaba la pata. Vio una fila de autos que iban rumbo al voladero, este se escondía tras los arbustos y ella bajaba despacio con un bebe en sus brazos, su pequeño brincaba y la Tía le tomaba la manita. Sonriendo al reconocer a su familia, se acercaba despacio.

\- ¡Anthony!

\- ¡Papi! Gritaba el pequeño quien se soltaba para ir hasta donde lo llamaba su padre. Candy gritaba, emocionada y se iba hacia él,

\- ¡Albert! ¿Estás herido?

\- No, es un pequeño canguro, se lastimo una pata, no quiero que muera.

Albert los guio hasta la casa de los ancianos que cuidaron de él, presentaba a su mujer y a sus hijos, se daba un baño y se cambiaba con las prendas que Candy le llevaba, casualmente. George se limpiaba las lágrimas, emocionado.

Los ancianos fueron incluidos con ellos para que viajaran a conocer la casa de Albert. Ambos no tenían papeles para viajar, pero con los trámites no batallaron y se hizo un acta de matrimonio para que fueran como pareja formal.

Las investigaciones no arrojaron provocación de accidente, ni intentos de daños reales, todo se dio sin saber cómo, pero algo si puedo contarles, después de ese viaje, Albert jamás volvió a salir solo. Iba con su amigo Walter, en ocasiones con la Molly. La tía de él también se fue a vivir con ellos y George era el que ahora se encargaba de los viajes más lejanos, pero esta vez ya acompañado, con su esposa, porque solos no viajaban, era mejor en familia y así nadie se descuidaba.

En Norteamérica, en una cabaña cercana a la mansión, viven un par de abuelos, felices porque en un voladero, encontraron no solo a su chamaco, sino que recordaron a su amor… Olvidado.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, un fic muy corto, pero con un buen sabor mental.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
